everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gemma Faerie
Gemma Faerie is the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, as well as a Rebel. Character Personality Gemma Faerie is a fashionable, passionate drama queen who dreams of becoming a famous actress. She loves the spotlight. Gemma is very mischievious with her magic, using it irresponsibly sometimes and getting into trouble. Although she is sort of selfish, she is also kind and compassionate towards others and can't stand seeing people being bullied. She genuinely wants to help others, but she usually does it in a way that makes her pushy. Gemma isn't afraid to speak her mind, and usually isn't aware of whether what she says is rude or not. Gemma is very clever for someone who doesn't do well in subjects like math, science, history, language, etc. Gemma, being a drama queen, has strong emotions, whether she is happy, sad, or angry. She believes that everyone deserves their freedom to make their own choices. Gemma feels guilty for wanting to be so much more than a supporting character who doesn't get enough credit in the end. She wants to become an actress but she doesn't want to disappoint her mother, who has been working as the Fairy Godmother since Gemma has been held back for so many years. Appearance Gemma has long, wavy chesnut brown hair, light skin, and her wings are golden. She has sparkling amber eyes. She usually wears clothes that are sparkly to grab attention. Relationships Family Gemma's mother is the Fairy Godmother. Her mother is very respected throughout the land because she has helped many gain their happily ever afters. She actually loves her job as the Fairy Godmother. Gemma also has a father who is less known than her mother, but he is a fairy, too. Gemma's dad helps her mother out sometimes. She has an older brother, who she bickers with constantly, but she loves him. Friends Gemma makes new friends by helping the Rebels get their happy endings, believing that everyone deserves to carve their own paths in life. So far, she hasn't made much effort to be friends with the Royals, but she is friendly toward Ashlynn Ella, since her mother was very close with Cinderella, Ashlynn's mom. Gemma becomes fast friends with the new girl, Imogen Ganseliesel, daughter of the Goose Girl, after they become roommates. She comes to help her out whenever she needs it. Romance Gemma likes to flirt with the guys at EAH, but she doesn't have a relationship with someone yet. Quotes TBA Outfits Basic Outfit TBA Legacy Day Outfit TBA Notes *Her name "Gemma" means gem refering to the jewelled gown the Fairy Godmother gave to Cinderella. *Her emotions affect her magic since she doesn't have much control over it. *Gemma has a Book of Fairytales that has all the fairytales that ever existed. She uses it to find those who don't get their happily ever afters. *Gemma usually doesn't wait for a rebel to ask for her help. Instead, she takes it as her responsibility to meddle. *Gemma doesn't like the idea that she's being forced to become someone's servant. She wants to be a famous actress and the star of her own fairytale, instead of just playing a supporting role in someone else's story. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Girls